


That’s What We Have House Elves For

by HansonPhreek



Series: Gift Ficlets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is mad, but Draco is very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That’s What We Have House Elves For

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written using the prompt “damp towels”. I’m actually surprised that I turned this into smut.  
>  **Warnings:** M/M relationship, Smut  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from this.

Harry Potter stormed through the house. He couldn’t believe that his boyfriend had ignored him, again. How many times did he have to tell him not to leave his towels lying around after a bath? He’d come home after a long day of chasing bad guys wanting to take a nice long, hot bath. But all he’d found upon entering their large bathroom were damp towels seemingly everywhere. He’d grabbed a bunch of them and went off in search of his lover.

Harry stomped down the hall and through the kitchen, looking for his boyfriend. He reached the doorway to the study and stopped suddenly. Draco Malfoy reclined, completely naked, on the large chaise lounger that sat in front of the fireplace. The blonde lazily stroked his hard cock and smirked. Harry promptly forgot why he was so mad, as he dropped the towels and stalked toward the Slytherin.

The brunet grinned as he crawled on top of his lover and kissed him, their tongues twirling together. Draco moaned as Harry’s hand pushed his away from his flushed cock and began stroking it for him. Draco moved his hands to undo the buttons on Harry’s shirt and push it off the Gryffindor’s broad shoulders. He ran his hands down Harry’s exposed chest, pausing to tweak his nipples, before moving lover. He fumbled with the fastening on the brunette’s pants as Harry sped up his pace.

Harry growled in frustration and practically tore his own pants off in an effort to help the blonde. Draco chuckled at his lover’s impatience and grasped hold of the newly freed cock. They found a rhythm that had them both on the edge moments later. Harry moaned Draco’s name as he came, the blonde following seconds later.

They lay on the chaise panting for a long while before Draco finally spoke. “What had you in such a huff?”

Harry sat up and grabbed the discarded pile of damp towels. He tossed them at his boyfriend as he said, “This.”

Draco grabbed the towels and pushed them off the chaise, “Would you stop worrying about such things? That’s what he have house elves for.”


End file.
